Episode 8
Episode 8 ist eine fiktive Episode und heißt " Guest by Kraang" und ist ein Zweiteiler. Charaktere Verbündete *Leonardo *Donatello *Raphael *Michelangelo *April O'Neil *Jack J. Kurzmann *Leatherhead *'Feinde' *Tiger Claw *Traag *Kraang-Biodroid *Kraangdroide *Paw Kraang Prime Handlung Teil 1: '''Bei einer nächtlichen Patroille durch New York bleiben die Turtles an einem Kraangbataillon hängen. Sie fragen sich was das soll und verfolgen die Droiden, welche die Turtles geradewegs zu TCRI führen. Dort verschwinden die meisten Kraang, bis auf 10 Droiden, die Wache halten. Diese tatsache verwirrt wiederrum Donatello, der sagt, Kraang würden eigendlich nie Wache halten. Die Turtles, denen nun bewusst wird wie wichtig dieses treffen den Kraang seien muss holen ihren alten Freund, Jack J. Kurzmann zu hilfe. Doch dieser bringt zu allem überfluss April, dass Zielobjekt der Kraang, mit. Donnie ist außer sich vor Wut, wird jedoch von etwas abgelenkt: Ein Kraangdroide mit Jetpack fliegt auf die Gruppe zu, welche natüärlich schon längst von den Kraang entdeckt worden war, und nimmt April mit! Die Turtles versuchen zwar April zureten, werden aber durch das Kraangdroidenbattailon zum rückzug gezwungen. Im versteck der Turtles ist Donatello auf 180. Er brüllt Kurzmann an und gibt diesen die Schuld an Aprils verschwinden. Die anderen wollen Casey Jones informieren, doch Donnie ist strickt dagegen. Sie entschließen sich letzendlich nach TCRI zu gehen und April zu befreien. Kurzmann begleitet sie, was jedoch zur misstimmung Leonardos führt, da er sich für alle verantwortlich führt und nicht riskieren möchte, das Kurzmann etwas geschieht. In TCRI angekommen, vermöbeln Raph und Mikey die Droiden während Leo, Donnie und Jack J. versuchen die Tür zum Hauptraum, in dem ebenfalls das Portal steht, aufzubekommen. Als sie es geschafft haben werden sie jedoch von zwei Biotroiden überrascht, welche Leo und Donatello zur Seite schleudern und sich dann auf Kurzmann konzentrieren. Dieser ist verzweifelt, bekommt da aber einen Kraangblaster in die Hand und schießt drauf los. Den ersten Biotroid kann er mit ein paar Schüssen zur strecke bringen, aber der zweite hält weiterhin auf ihn zu. Da kommt Donnie an und versucht Kurzman zu beschützen, wird letzdendlich jedoch selber vom Biotroid bewusstlos geschlagen. Raphael und Mikey sind mit den Droiden fertig und retten um ein Haar Kurzmann, indem sie den Biotroid zerhäckseln. Wenig später stehe n alle in der riesigen Portalhalle. Zu verwunderung der Turtles war das Portal aktiviert, und April stand davor! Sofort rannten sie los um April zu retten, doch es war zu spät- sie wurde von einem Kraang durch das Portal gestoßen und das einzige wassie noch von ihr vernahmen, waren ihre schreie, welche langsam verstummten. Donnie wollte hinterher,rannte jedoch in einen Kraangdroiden welcher ihn nun beschoss. Wäre es nur dieser gewesen, dann hätte Donatello es geschafft, aber plötzlich waren die Turtles von über hundert Droiden umzingelt. Leonardo sah nur noch einen ausweg: Ab ins Portal!!! Die 5 bahnten sich einen Weg zum Portal in die Demension X und sprangen hinein. Sie fielen endlos lange, bis sie auf hartem, Silber-Lilanem Boden aufkamen. Nirgendwo war eine Spur von April- generell war hier wenig. Doch am Horizont hoben sich riesige, Kraangartig e Gebäude ab, aus denen es lila leuchtete. Die 5 suchten eine Weile, bis sie Plötzlich von einem lauten knurren unterbrochen wurden. Hinter thumb|Tiger Claw ihnen, in Mitten von zwei Traag, stand Tiger Claw, der Tiegermutant in den diensten des Shredders. Er wirkte wütend und gehetzt. Mikey hatte natürlich wieder Ideen, weshalb Tiger Claw hier aufgetaucht war, doch dieser erklärte, er habe sich aus seinem Gefängnis berfreit und stände nun un den diensten der Kraang und war der Portalwächter. Plötzlich befahl er seinen Traag, die Turtles zu vernichten. Die Brüder hatten mühe, die Steinkrieger anzugreifen, da diese in ihrer Deminsion viel stärker und wendiger waren als auf der Erde. Tiger Claw will jedoch keinen langen Kampf und möchte eingreifen, da kracht plötzlich ein anderer, genauso kräftieger Mutant in Tiger Claws seite und rammt ihn zu Boden. Tiger Claw steht jedoch blitzschnell wieder auf beiden Beinen und beschießt den scheinbar Fremden. Es war ein Krokodiel: Leatherhead!!! Die Schüsse treffen das Reptil in den Magen. Doch dieses kämpft unbeirt weiter und vermöbelt Tiger Claw, welcher richtig überrascht war. Doch nach wenigen Minuten fängt der Tieger sich wieder und stoßt vor- die Machete in der Hand. Er sticht Leatherhead in die Flanke und befiehlt brüllend den Rückzug. Die Turtles und Kurzmann, vom Kampf befreit, rennen sofor auf den leidenen Leatherhead zu, Kurzmann bleib in etwas abstand stehen. Mikey ist außer sich vor Sorge um seinen Freund und bittet Donnie, welcher nicht gerade prickelnde erfahrungen gemacht hat, Leatherhead zu verartzten... '''Teil 2: In der Hauptstadt der Kraang, Utrom City, tritt Tiger Claw vor seine Herrin und berichtet was geschehen war. Kraang Prime sagt ihm, er solle den Turtles eine falle stellen und verhindern, dass diese ihr April O'Neil stahlen.Tiger Claw verbeugt sich und geht. Währenddessen haben die Freunde eine Höle gefunden, in der Donatello den bewusstlosen Leatherhead verarztet. Da wacht dieser plötzlich auf und greift Donnie beim Gesicht und wirbelt diesen durch die gegend. Michelangelo schreitet ein und beruhigt das Krokodiel. Als Leatherhead zu sich kommt lässt er Donnie los und erzählt ihnen was passiert ist. Er sagt, nachdem er in das Portal gesaugt wurde habe er sich ein versteck gesucht und seie stoßweise gegen die Kraang vorgegangen, jedoch mit wenig erfolg. Und nun habe er gerade daran gearbeitet Tiger Claw zu umgehen und durch das Portal zurück zur Erde zu gelangen. Doch das hatte nicht geklapt. Da berichteten die Turtles von der entführung ihrer Frundin und fragten Leatherhead wo diese sein könnte. Das Krokodiel erklärte den Turtles, dass die Kraang jeden gefangenen nach Utrom City brächten. Die Turtles, Kurzmann und Leatherhead machten sich umgehend auf um April zu befreien. Auf dem weg schmiedeten sie einen Plan wie sie am besten in die Stadt eindringen konnten. Leatherhead meinte es gäbe einen unterirdischen Gang der zur Stadt führt. Dieser sei jedoch mit allerhand Aliens und Mutationsexperimenten der Kraang befüllt, doch sie entschie den sich dazu,den gang zu benutzen. In dem Gang war es kalt und nass, Mikey schreckte bei jedem noch so kleinen Geräusch auf. Als er es das, kurz äberlegen, 267 mal tat drehte Leo sich um und brüllte Mikey an. Es wurde zurück gebrüllt-jedoch nicht von Mikey. Vor ihnen stand ein riesiger Bär mit langen Zänen und Scharfen Krallen und sehr großen Tatzen. Michelangelo taufte ihn spontan nach seinen Tatzen PAW , 'doch dies war unwichtig, den der Bär suchte nach anblick Leatherheads jaulend das weite. Der restliche Weg verlief ohne zwischenfälle und schon bald waren sie in der Stadt angelangt. Sie schlichen sich an den den Wachen vorbei bis hin zum Gefängnistrakt. Als Donnie die Tür geöfnet hatte, standen plötzlich Tiger Claw und über einhundert Kraang in der Tür Donnie wurde von Tiger Claw weggekickt und blieb reglos an der Wand legen. Die Gegner eröffneten sofort das Feuer auf die Turtles und Kurzmann und diese mussten sich sich hinter die Wand in Sicherheit bringen. Da ging alles ganz schnell: Mit einem verabschiedenen Blick rannte Kurz thumb|Kurzmann opfert sich mann plötzlich in richtung Aprils Zelle, an den Kraang vorbei und befreite diese. Doch auf dem Rückweg zu den anderen schaffte es Tiger Claw Kurzmann ins Bein zu schießen und er fiel der länge nach hin. April wollte stéhen bleiben und ihrem Freund helfen doch dieser Signalisierte ihr sie solle rennen. April befolgte seine anweisungen und sie und die Turtles rannten, während Leatherhead versuchte Kurzmann zu retten. Er und Tiger Claw lieferten sich ein Duell auf leben und Tod. Doch Tiger Claw hatte die überhand und schleuderte Leatherhead in eine der Zellen und schloss ihn dort ein. Nun zog er seine Machete und kam auf Kurzmann zu... Die Turtles und April schafften es zum Portal und gingen zurück in die Menschenwelt, traurig über das Handeln ihrer zwei Freunde. Damit hatten die beiden bewisen, dass sie loyal zu April und den Turtles standen. In TCRI war keiner mehr anwesend und die Freunde beschlossen das Portal zu vernichten, um weitere besuche Tiger Claws abzuhalten. Sie brachten Donnies selbst entwickelte Bomben an die Maschine an und stellten den Timer. Dann rannten sie. Als niemand mehr in TCRI anwesend war und das Portal nur noch 30 sekunden zu leben hatte, kam eine Bärentatze durch das Portal zum Vorschein... THE END(?) 'Zitate: folgt Kategorie:Von MerleFelix erfundene Episoden Kategorie:Fantasie oder noch nicht sicher Kategorie:Selbsterfundene Episoden Kategorie:Erfundene Doppelfolgen